Catch me I'm a Falling Star
by nicola.anderson.7
Summary: Blaine has home issues. He's abused and his body is marked with horrible scars and cuts and bruises. But when a shot is fired at McKinley and it hits one student, Blaine's issues are about to become public.
1. Chapter 1

Pain was all Blaine could feel. He wanted to curl up right there and then and die. It's not like his family would miss him. It's not like his family would even care. Why should they? To them he was just a mistake. A stupid, gay mistake. If they thought any different than that why would he be lying on the cold, hard floor of the kitchen, blood seeping out of his skull and the his body littered with numerous other cuts and bruises.

Why should they care? He was nothing as his father frequently told him. He was a big poof as his father yelled as he drunkenly beat him, using chairs and baseball bats, attempting to cause the most pain possible. And the worst thing about it was that his mother knew about the abuse, but did she try to help?

No, in fact she'd watch tiredly then pour his father another drink, before taking some anti-depressants and going to bed, dragging his father with her. They would either have loud, unconventional sex or just sleep. His father in a booze-fuelled snooze and his mother drugged up beyond communicating with. They would leave Blaine bleeding and then shout at him if he didn't clean up the pooled blood by the time they woke. They only thing that kept Blaine going was his loveable, baby penguin boyfriend.

_Kurt_

Kurt and his perfectly coiffed hair. Kurt and his fashion. Kurt and his big, blue eyes. Kurt and his soft, pink lips, his porcelain skin. His flawless skin. How Blaine longed to stroke every inch of the soft skin, how he longed to caress him with kisses but he couldn't. Not because Kurt wasn't ready, Kurt was definately ready but Blaine was ashamed of his battered body. His olive skin laced with scars and ever marked with bruises and slashes. Blaine's body was horrible, it was a state.

He stirred on the floor, his hand running through something sticky. He wiped it on his shirt. He didn't even have to check to know it was blood. Using the counter as leverage he pulled himself painfully to his feet. He proeceeded to bleach the kitchen before getting ready for school. A tight black shirt and some tight red jeans. A matching red bowtie and carefully gelled hair. A pair of pointed black brogues was added to the outfit. Blaine quickly grabbed his satchel and jogged from the house, desperate to get away from the pain his house held.

It was his house. Not his home. Not his sanctuary. It was the place he feared the most. Ignoring the pain in his legs and abdomen he started to run, to run away from it all. He didn't stop until he was at McKinley. Even then he was sure his Dad was following his, pulling the belt from his trousers, ready to lash away. Blaine quickly sorted through his books, stuffing the one he didn't need in his locker before going to find Kurt.

He found him, staring at the door of his locker, smiling. Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt smiling because he knew he was smiling at the picture of him that Kurt kept in his locker. Carefully Blaine snuck up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey." Kurt smiled, tilting his head back so it was leaning on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck before giving him a cheeky kiss on the jaw.

"I missed you." Blaine whispered, taking Kurt's hands in his own and intertwining the fingers. He spun Kurt around so they were facing each other. Kurt beamed at him, obviously happy to see him. Blaine leant up and planted a firm, but soft kiss on Kurt's lips. He knew how Kurt didn't like to do PDA in the halls but Blaine needed to taste him, to know he wasn't alone.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side, confusion apparent on his face. Blaine never kissed him in public. Kurt traced Blaine eyes, looking for any reason but all he was a facade. He didn't know what was behind the facade but he'd find out. Blaine would tell him in his own time.

"Nothing. I...I just love you so much. So very much and I don't ever want to lose you." Blaine whispered just as the bell rang. Kurt grinned from ear to ear leaning down and giving the smaller boy a quick kiss on the nose, "Love you too but now I really have to get to class. You know what Rachel's like if I leave her alone for a minute in Geography. I'll see you at lunch." Kurt kissed him once more before skipping to class.

Blaine watched after him, his hazel eyes watching after Kurt like a lost puppy. Kurt felt bad leaving him, even if it was to go to class. There was something obviously wrong with Blaine, he wasn't usually so bottled up or quiet. He was usually bouncing about the place but he was calm and tranquil. Kurt was worried but he knew Blaine would come back in his own time, he'd tell Kurt when he was ready to. And Kurt being such the adorable baby penguin he was, wasn't going to force Blaine to do anything Blaine was uncomfortable with.

Blaine was waiting for Kurt in the cafeteria, leaning nonchalantly against the wall, trying not to wince as he leant down on his fresh bruises. His face lit up when he spotted Kurt bouncing in, dragging Rachel. They had a quick chat before parting, Rachel being dragged away by Finn. Kurt glanced around the cafeteria, looking for Blaine. He spotted him leaning against the wall, watching him intently, his head cocked slightly to the side. Blaine smiled warmly at him and Kurt walked over to him, running a hand through his hair.

"Blainey I was thinking you could come over on Friday and stay for the weekend. My Dad and Carole are going to be in Washington and Finn is staying at Rachel's so I have the house all to myself. And I thought you might want to come over because you don't want Kurtie to be lonely," Kurt whimpered soppily, intertwining his fingers with Blaine's and twisting his arms in circles.

"Course I don't want you to be lonely, just what would we do?" Blaine asked, his smile only slightly forced, "But sure I'll come over." He added when Kurt looked slightly disappointed.

"I thought we could watch some movies, maybe have a party on Saturday and...I don't know let's just be spontaneous." Kurt smiled.

"Spontaneous it is." Blaine grinned before giving Kurt a cheeky kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday afternoon both Kurt and Blaine were with the Glee club. The week's topic had been Love seeing as Mr Schue was deeply in love with Miss Pillsbury. Tina was just finishing her version of 'Love Story' to Mike. Just as it came to end she started crying which normally Blaine would have found it quiet funny but he wasn't laughing along like everyone else, even Tina as she attempted to finish the song, laughing and crying at the same time. Blaine was nervous because he was doing the song he knew Kurt loved the most. He was up after Tina. He knew Kurt would join in when he needed to.

"Right, Tina that was...interesting. Who's up next, Blaine. Take it away." Mr Schue clapped. Blaine hopped down from his seat and into the middle of the floor. He felt like he was going to pass out, his stomach had twisted itself into tight knots. What if Kurt didn't like it? What if Kurt stopped loving him because he ruined a beautiful song? No Kurt wasn't that shallow. Blaine never usually got nervous but he was, he was bottling it. He took a deep steady breath, closed his eyes and imagined Kurt's face when he sang this song to him. Blaine opened his eyes and nodded at the band.

**Never knew I could feel  
like this.  
Like I've never seen the  
sky before.  
Want to vanish  
inside your kiss.**

**Seasons may change  
Winter to Spring  
But I love you  
Until the end of time**

**Come What May**  
**Come What May**  
**I will love you**  
**until my dying day**

**Suddenly the world**  
**seems such a perfect**  
**place.**  
**Suddenly it moves with**  
**such a perfect grace**

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him down to the centre of the room.

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem  
such a waste  
it all revovles around you  
And there's no mountain to high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll  
be there by your side**

**Storm clouds may gather and  
stars may collide  
But I love you, I love you  
until the end of time**

**Come What May**  
**Come What May**  
**I will love you**  
**I will love you**

"Now I know it's usually a duet but I know you love the song and it just...I don't know just potrays how much I love you. And I'm really sorry if I ruined the song for you." Blaine whispered not looking at Kurt. Kurt grabbed his face and looked at him through watery globes.

"Shut up Blaine. I loved it and I LOVE you!" Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine, causing Blaine to wince in pain and want to scream but he ignored it as he felt Kurt's tears wet his shirt. Blaine hugged him back, rubbing his back, soothingly.

"It was just so beautiful." Kurt choked out, the rest of what he was going to see becoming high-pitched that no one could make it out.

"Kurt only dogs can understand you now." Blaine whispered in his ear, earning him a scowl and punch in the shoulder. Blaine couldn't help the OW that escaped his lips. Kurt had punched him right on the spot where his Father had whipped him the previous night. Kurt gave him a quizzical look but Blaine shrugged it off mouthing the word _instinct. _Kurt just nodded. They went back to their seats, clutching tightly at each others hands.

* * *

That evening Blaine raced round his room throwing most of his meagre belongings in his leather duffel bag. He packed the majority of his clothes because he wasn't planning on staying in this house much longer. He slung his guitar over his shoulder before going the bit of loose skirting on his wall and got his stash of money he had. He hand 8 thousand dollars. He slipped it into his wallet. He'd got his money by doing various jobs since he was eight years old. He'd had a paper route since he was eight until he was fifteen. He numerous summer jobs, like dog walking and he'd had a brief stint working in an ice cream van. He'd saved up all those years. He'd saved his birthday and Christmas money. Sometimes when things were really bad he'd take some from his Dad when he was unconscious, but that was to buy food for the house. Blaine sighed, knowing what he was going to do was going to most definately kicked out of this hell-hole he called home.

Grabbing his jacket he tightened his grip on his duffel bag and guitar before sneaking down the stairs and to the front door. Just as his hand touched the handle he heard the floorboard behind creak. He whirled as his Dad's fist connected with the side of his face, sending him crashing into the door. It took everything Blaine had not to crumple to the floor.

"Where to you think you're going? To have some butt-sex with your faggot friend. You're 'boyfriend'. You Blaine are a sin as is Little Man Gayboy you go and see." He Dad sneered. Blaine could take being insulted, being called nothing but he would not stand for someone slandering Kurt, insulting him and making him a joke.

"His name is Kurt and he's more of a man than you'll ever be! You're just afraid of uniquity, that's why you beat me up! Because I won't change, neither will Kurt. And if you don't like it then don't be a part of my life." Blaine raged. His Dad's fist smashed into his nose, sending pain shooting up his face and blood to trickle out his nostrils.

"Get out of my house! And don't you ever think about coming back here! Don't you dare! You've made you're choice and I now I've made mine!" His Dad roared but Blaine didn't care. He just spat at his Dad's feet, "You never were my Dad." And slammed the door shut behind him/

The cold air stung his face and reminded him of his injuries. He touched his face and wasn't surprised when his hand came away smeared in blood. A large purple bruise had started to dominate his right cheek and eye. His eye had swollen up but not swollen shut. Blaine sighed to himself, what did he do to deserve this? Kurt would be worried if Blaine didn't arrive soon so he started to jog. As he ran he thought about what he'd tell Kurt. He'd been mugged or beaten up. Yes he'd been beaten up by some homophobes on his way over here.

When he arrived at Kurt's he knocked on the door loudly, panting heavily. The pain in his face was almost overwhelming. Kurt opened the door wearing an apron around his waist.

"Hey...Blaine! What happened to your face?" Kurt squealed, dragging his boyfriend inside before taking his bags and guitar, dumping them in the hall.

"I was beaten up on the way over. This massive guy just came and thumped me. He came out of nowhere." Blaine panted.

"We should call the police." Kurt said, concerned about his beaten up boyfriend. He made Blaine sit on the couch before going to get him a glass of water. Blaine panicked at the mention of the police, "Kurt we don't need to call the police! I didn't see the guy's face so I'd just be wasting their time."

"But look at the state of you." Kurt argued, "They should go to prison! Homophobes!" Kurt was angry but Blaine grabbed his hands and made him stop his angry pacing.

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine said softly, making Kurt sit next to him, "It's easier to hate, blame and fear than it is to understand. No one wants the truth, they just want entertainment. You remember with Karofsky how he beat you and you put up with it, you survived the bullying but he couldn't stand it? He was just a confused scared boy, but you didn't out him when you could have, you gave him a second chance. Maybe I should give the guy who did this a second chance?" Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Now whatever you made for dinner smells amazing and I'm starving." Blaine grinned, causing Kurt to blush.

* * *

And hour later they were both sprawled out on Kurt's bed in his basement room, staring at the ceiling. Blaine sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes before leaning over and planting a kiss on Kurt's nose. Kurt jolted upright, surprised by the unscheduled display of affection. He raised a curious eyebrow at Blaine but Blaine just shrugged.

"I though we were going for spontaneous."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine before leaning up and meeting Blaine halfway as he went in for a longer kiss on the lips. It was a soft kiss to start off with but it got deeper and more passionate, the intention becoming clearer. A moan of pleasure escaped Kurt's lips as Blaine hungrily kissed his neck and jaw. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's carefully gelled hair, moussing it up in a curly quiff. Blaine grazed his teeth against Kurt's earlobe before tracing his fingers lightly against the soft skin of Kurt's stomach, a low growl building in the back of his throat. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and pulled Blaine close, kissing his lips passionately. Blaine's fingers fumbled with Kurt's shirt buttons, nipping at the hollow of Kurt's neck. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's chest, fiddling with the buttons, trying to unbutton them but Blaine quickly grabbed his hands and placed them behind his neck. Kurt immediately went back to the shirt buttons, causing Blaine to tense up, unwilling to show Kurt his body. Blaine drew back, leaving Kurt kissing his neck, still trying to unbutton Blaine's shirt.

"Stop." Blaine murmured then a bit louder when Kurt continued kissing him, oblivious to his lack of participation, "Stop Kurt." Kurt drew back, looking hurt. Blaine frowned, he hated hurting Kurt. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, lips inches apart. Kurt when in for another kiss but Blaine shook his head, "I can't."

"Why?" Kurt breathed, their foreheads' still resting on one anothers.

"Trust me, I want to. But I can't. It's not that I don't want to it's just my...body isn't in the best shape its ever been in." Blaine whispered, pulling out of Kurt's arms. Kurt stood up after him.

"Blaine I don't care, now is the time to be adventurous. I don't care what your body looks like." Kurt snapped.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd actually saw my body. And I'm stiff from getting beaten up today. You know?" Blaine whispered, "And we need to talk."

"We always talk." Kurt whined jokingly, "I wanna make out!" He pouted like a child and flounced onto his bed, before flopping down on the pillows.

"We don't talk about this stuff. It's important." Blaine continued but Kurt cut him off.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No of course not, silly! No, I'd never leave you. But this is really important and it's kinda embarrassing, my Dad...um well he...he kicked me out." Blaine sat on the floor.

"Blaine you could stay here with me! I mean I'll call my Dad in the morning but he loves you so much already it would be no hassle. Oh I've never lived with a boyfreind before. Well I've never had a boyfriend before..." Kurt rambled excitedly but Blaine grabbed his face and pressed his lips against his before retreating to the otherside of the room.

"Don't put yourself out for me. I'm small, I'll fit in a cardboard box. In fact I know a good spot, under the bridge." Blaine giggled before continuing seriously, "Seriously though you don't need to. I don't want you to go to all the trouble just for me. I'm not worth it."

"Hey any boyfriend of mine is worth it!" Kurt grinned, getting up and planting a soft kiss on Blaine's lips, "Now let's go and snuggle. We can watch Moulin Rouge."

* * *

They spent the whole weekend snuggling and having impromptu make-out sessions but Blaine was unwilling to remove his shirt. Kurt cleared it up with his Dad and Carole that Blaine would be staying but Blaine being Blaine, insisted on paying rent, $100 dollars a week, to go towards food and bills and stuff. Kurt was delighted but was still determined to find out what was under the shirt.

On Monday morning as Blaine was showering, Kurt snuck in and stole the shirt he'd left lying on the floor. Blaine stepped out of the shower, dried himself quickly and pulled his clean underwear on, tight red chinos with the ankles rolled up. And that's when he realised he couldn't find his shirt. He anxiously searched around the bathroom, rummaging through all the drawers and cupboards. Finally he went up to the door and called, "Kurt have you got my shirt?" His voice was an octave higher with worry.

"Yes Blainie and if you want it, you're going to have to come and get it!" Kurt taunted.

"Kurt I'm not joking around, give me my shirt back! I need my shirt!" Blaine could feel angry tears springing to his eyes. He angrily wiped them away, refusing to cry over something as stupid as a shirt. Instead he grabbed his towel, draped it over his shoulders and abdomen before opening the door, angrily snatching the shirt from Kurt, who was swinging it from his fingers and stormed back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Blaine was humiliated, he couldn't believe Kurt would make him do something he obviously didn't want to do.

After he was dressed with his black shoes and red bow-tie he gelled his hair down, left the bathroom and grabbed his satchel, not saying a word to Kurt, just giving him a hurt glare. He marched from the house and into the cold, morning air, not waiting for a lift from Kurt.

During Glee club everyone could feel the tension in the air between Blaine and Kurt. They both sat in silence, apart from each other, ocassionally shooting daggers at one another.

"Right does anyone have a song they want to sing before I give the lesson, I can feel some tension in the room so if you want to release it..." Mr Schue trailed off, shooting a look at Blaine. Just as he made eye contact the perfect  
popped into Blaine's head. He got to his feet and hopped into the middle of the room, grabbing a guitar from the side. He sat on a stool before starting to play.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive**

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

***Music Solo***

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**

Blaine finished the song before throwing down the guitar and storming out the choir room, ignoring the stunned looks and nervous glances between Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

Blaine was leaning his head against his locker, feeling sorry for himself when he heard a loud bang. It sounded suspiciously like a gunshot. Then another bang came and a bullet hit the light above him, causing sparks. The first thought that came to Blaine was: Kurt? Where's Kurt? He sprinted down the hall, glancing in classes and blocking out the screams of the other students. He rounded a corner and watched in horror as Kurt came out of the Library and into the line of fire of a gun. Blaine sprinted forward, using muscles he never even knew he had and leapt as two shots rang out.

"Blaine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt watched in horror as Blaine fell to the ground with a dull thud. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. People were screaming, racing away from the man with the gun but all Kurt could do was drop to his knees.

"Blaine!" Kurt reached out blindly, eyes still watching the people run by. He felt his fingers clasp around Blaine's cardigan. Kurt slithered close, pulling Blaine into his lap, tears pumping from his eyes.

* * *

Searing pain shot through Blaine, tearing him apart. It was worse than any pain his Dad could ever inflict. People were screaming, rushing past but he couldn't move. Even though he thought he was going to black out from the pain all he could think about was Kurt. Was Kurt alright? Did he manage to save him? Then he was Kurt's arms, Kurt's tears dropping from his face and into Blaine's shirt. Blaine managed to raise a hand and wipe Kurt's tears away.

"Are...you...ok?" Blaine managed to choke out, his voice a dry croak. Kurt just nodded, holding Blaine closer to him. Blaine kept his hand against Kurt's cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb, leaving a smudge of blood. He glanced down and that's when the true extent of his injury hit him. He'd been shot in the chest twice. Blood pumped out the wounds. Blaine's eyes widened when he realized what was going on in Kurt's head.

"Am...I...am I...going to...die?" Blaine rasped before clutching his chest, trying to stem the blood flow, "Kurt...I don't...want to die."

"Blaine your not going to die. Because I told you, I'm never saying goodbye to you. Ever." Kurt whispered, pressing his lips to Blaine's ashen face. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands as tightly as he could which was kind of difficult as his hands were slippery in blood. He let out a slow, juddering breath.

"Kurt? Blaine! Oh my god! Someone get some help!" Blaine could swear it was Sam he heard shouting. Blaine let out another raspy breath before whispering in a blood drenched cough, "I...love...you." And that's when he lost consciousness.

* * *

Blaine's eyelids fluttered shut. A scream ripped through Kurt. That was it, he'd lost Blaine. He clutched even tighter at the hand in his lap, tears pouring from his eyes. He could hear the sirens outside.

"Somebody help him! Someone help him!" Kurt sobbed as Blaine's body jolted and a fountain of blood erupted from his lips, splattering over his face. The EMTs came rushing in and Kurt could feel someone wrenching him away from Blaine. Strong arms locked around his skinny chest, dragging him back so the EMTs could do their work. Dry sobs erupted from Kurt, he could feel the person holding him shaking, his heart pumping hard. Kurt turned and saw Finn, his face scrunched up in sadness, pain and...heartbreak? Oh no.

"Rachel?" Kurt choked out and even more pain flitted across Finn's face. He looked dead inside.

"She was trampled in the rush, minor cuts and bruises but I don't know who I'd cope if it was Rachel in Blaine's position. If I was in your position." Finn murmured and Kurt realized just how he wasn't coping. He was drowning. He was drowning in the shock, in the pain. He was drowning in the memory. The way Blaine had thrown himself in front of the slushie that time in the parking garage when Sebastian had aimed at Kurt, having spiked it with rock salt. The way Blaine had thrown himself in front of the bullets intent on destroying Kurt. But now they were destroying Blaine, sweet oblivious Blaine. Kurt had stopped sobbing but was now panting heavily, clutching at Finn's shoulders, becoming a zombie of his own despair. They'd had a stupid arguement and now Kurt wasn't even going to be able to tell Blaine he was sorry.

Kurt didn't register what was going on around him. He was led outside to an ambulance, a paramedic talking fast and anxiously in his face but he stared past her, looking for Blaine. And Blaine only. No one else mattered it was all Blaine. Blaine who'd jumped in front of him one too many times. Blaine who was self-conscious. Blaine who we was living with. The same Blaine who'd sang Iris. The same Blaine who wouldn't reveal what was under his shirt. Kurt's Blaine. And now he could be dead and all Kurt could picture was Blaine's lifeless body.

A stabbing pain in his arm brought him back to reality. A nurse had stuck a needle in his arm. He felt himself going limp, his limbs wouldn't work anymore. His eyes closed and he fell into a medicated sleep.

* * *

Kurt woke with a stiff jaw and a queasy feeling in his stomach. He was in a bright room, even though the curtains were drawn. He was in a hospital bed. He sat up disorientated, rubbing his jaw and running a hand through his hair. He swung his legs out a bed and opened a door to his right. He found a waiting room full of Glee club members. Sam, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Artie, a beat up Rachel, Mr Schue, Sugar and even Santana was there. Why were they all here? And where was Blaine? Sam stood up, closely followed by Puck and came over to Kurt. Sam had tears in his eyes and Puck looked like he was holding them back.

"What happened?" Kurt blinked, confused.

"There was a shooting, at McKinley." Sam started but then paused as it all became to much for him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and sobbed. Blaine was like a brother to him, they got on really great and Sam wouldn't dare think what life would be like without Blaine in it. Blaine was family to everyone now. If Blaine died, Glee club would die along with him. Kurt would break-down, lose it all. Finn would get all upset and angry because Kurt's upset, that would cause to arguments between him and Rachel. Finchel would eventually break up (again) and they wouldn't be able to bear being in the same room as each other so Glee club would slowly die. Sam clutched tighter at Kurt as he sobbed, "Blaine...he was shot. He's in...a critical condition." And Kurt was hugging him back, his grip so tight he was crushing his lungs but Sam didn't care.

Just then Mercedes came in with a cup of coffee which she gave to Mr Schue before taking in the scene of the hugging boys. She'd loved them both and it tore her apart to see them in such a state. She joined in the embrace, tears trickling from her own eyes. Soon everyone had joined the embrace, all putting differences aside, all joined in the sadness and emptiness they felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine was groggy. His head hurt, his chest was in agony and his throat was dry. He had an oxygen tube in his nose and was wired to many different machines, electrodes sticking out of his arm. He was in a fuzzy haze, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Doctors rushed about, talking rapidly but he couldn't understand any of what they were saying. There was one, and only one, thought in his mind.

"Kurt? Kurt's ok?" He rasped, struggling to push himself into an upright position, his limbs failing him. He slumped back on the pillows as a Doctor's face hovered above his. He could feel the bed beneath him rising until he was in an upright position.

"Hello Blaine, I'm Doctor Walker. I'm afraid you've been very poorly but hopefully you'll get better. Now I just need to ask you some questions. How did you get these lacerations on your arms and abdomen?" The Doctor smiled.

"Kurt?" Blaine ignored the question, "My...boyfriend...Kurt is he...alright?" Blaine choked the words out, a horrible feeling clawing at his gut. What if he hadn't saved Kurt? What if Kurt was dead?

"Mr Hummel is fine but now answer my question, common courtesy as I answered yours." Walker said sternly. Blaine glanced down and saw his naked chest, his bruised and battered skin. He was wearing nothing but nylon, hospital pyjama bottoms. Tears pooled in his eyes. His secret was about to come out.

"Who did this to you?" Walker asked, softer now, her voice calm.

"No one." Blaine wept, tearings streaming silently down his face. Walker gave him a soft look before leaving the room. She was pitying him. Blaine ran his fingers over the scars that laced his muscular chest, tracing patterns across the bruises. The area where the bullets had hit where heavily bandaged, as was his left shoulder. He tilted his head back on the pillows, the pain in his chest becoming unbearable now that he knew Kurt was Ok. He ran a hand rough his hair, not caring about how it looked. His eyelids fluttered shut then open again.

Memories of the previous day flashed before his eyes. Jumping in front of the bullet. Arguing with Kurt. What if he hadn't jumped in front of the bullets? What if the roles were reversed and it was Kurt who'd jumped in front of the gun? What if Kurt died? Would Kurt have even jumped in front of the bullet? He heard the door click open and opened his eyes.

All his doubt erased as he saw Kurt's tear-stained face. He sat up as Kurt came close. Blaine forgot all about the pain and hugged Kurt tightly, pulling him close and sobbing into his neck, his hands becoming claws and digging into Kurt's back. Kurt hugged back as hard as he dared, he didn't want to cause Blaine anymore pain.

"You're alive." Blaine sobbed, "I thought you were dead!" He couldn't stop the tears, or the shudders that plagued his body. Kurt started to cry as he heard the broken whispers from Blaine, the boy who'd risked everything and then thought he wasn't enough to save one person. Blaine was enough to save a planet.

"I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." Kurt whispered, slowly drawing back to look at Blaine. Blaine released him and took deep breaths, trying to compose himself. As Blaine did so Kurt took the chance to examine his boyfriend's battered and bruised body, staring at the fresh wounds on his back.

"Are you going to tell me who did this to you?" Kurt asked gently, sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed. Blaine looked at him through pained-eyes. He was fighting personal loyalties, Kurt could see the debate going on. He could practically see the ideas fighting against each other, wrestling. Blaine glanced at Kurt, his brow furrowed before opening his mouth and whispering, "My Dad."

Kurt's jaw dropped. He'd assumed that it was someone bullying Blaine, he never thought it would've been his own Father. Kurt involuntarily pressed his hand to Blaine's cheek.

"Can I kiss you now?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. He didn't wait for Kurt's response, just leant forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's, holding Kurt's face in his hands, kissing him passionately. Kurt responded just as passionately. It was the reassurance Kurt needed, it gave him the feeling that Blaine was going to be fine. He was going to live, he was wasn't going to leave. Blaine drew back breathless. There was a stabbing pain in his chest.

He glanced down anxiously and gasped as he saw blood seeping through his bandages. The alarms beside his bed started ringing urgently. Blaine felt sick. He rolled away from Kurt, onto his side, leaning over the side of the bed and dry retching. His body started to jerk crazily, his eyes rolled back in his head. Kurt backed away from the bed, a hand to his mouth as doctors and nurses bombarded the room, all rushing about, pinning Blaine to the bed.

Kurt backed out the room and into the hall. He watched in horror as the doctors rescuitated Blaine. He was fine then he was dying. Staggering down the hall, feeling physically sick, he crashed into the relatives room and collapsed into the nearest chair, taking deep, panicked breaths. Eyes watched him from every direction, curious and frightened.

Strangely it was Santana who comforted him, leaving Brittany's side and pulling Lady Hummel into her arms, rubbing his back and soothing him as he gasped like a fish out of water. Something was wrong with Blaine. And everyone knew it. And it was going to affect everyone, because Blaine was part of the family that made Glee club. He was one of the best singers and if he died, Kurt would break down and then they'd be two great voices down. But if Kurt was down, Rachel might not be able to perform, it would cause a chain-reaction. And selfish as it seemed, Santana wanted to win Nationals, she wanted to kick Dalton's ass, to show up Sebastian. She wanted to let him know, he wasn't forgiven for almost blinding Blaine.

Santana knew she would find whoever had shot her hobbit. And she'd make them pay.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt found comfort in the strong yet soft arms of his father. When he was little and he was sad he'd bury his face in his Dad's flannel shirt and everything would be alright. When his mom had died Kurt refused to talk to anyone except his father and even then he'd rarely speak but when he did it would be a pain-filled exclamation: "I'm afraid I'll forget her face!" or "I can't see her anymore!" And his dad would swoop him up in a big bear hug, crying tears of his own, fluffing his hair and murmuring condolences.

So when Kurt broke down it only seemed right that Burt pick up the pieces, console his son and mourn quietly. He'd cry later on his own. Blaine made Kurt happy and if Blaine died, Kurt wouldn't be happy for a long time and Burt couldn't bear to think of his son in the sad depressive state he would surely fall into. So he prayed that Blaine would live. He prayed that everything would be all right.

As Kurt sobbed, Cooper burst into the relatives room, looking worse for wear and exhausted. Doctor Walker came in shortly afterwards.

"Mr. Anderson?" Her soft voice sounded around the room. Kurt feared the worse, the look on the Doctor's face was one he knew too well. It was the same enigmatic doctor look the doctor's who delivered the crushing news of his mother's passing, had the same look on their kind faces. Kurt's heart started to race. He could feel his world crumbling down around him, like old walls, breaking off bit by bit.

"We need you to sign some forms, concerning Blaine's treatment, and seeing as your parents' are still absent, you're the next of kin. We have it on Blaine's records, if anything should happen to Blaine, you're the one he wants us to call."

"Why? Why does he want me?" Cooper coughed, before taking the forms and having a quick flick through them, he paled as he began to realize what they were but still he asked, just for confirmation, "What...what are they?"

"The top form is you permission for Blaine to have brain surgery, your brother has some swelling on his brain that needs to be relieved, the second form is if anything should go wrong, which is a small possibility, your decision to keep your brother on life support or not." Dr Walker sounded concerned and sad, like she hated having to ask people to sign these forms, the forms that jerked the relatives from their little, 'it's not real' realm and into reality. The form that made it all real. Cooper froze, Kurt could swear he stopped breathing. Kurt could tell Cooper was thinking, the vein in his head was sticking out, more prominent than ever. His eyes had glossed over and Kurt could feel his own eyes overcome with moisture. Strong hands gripped his shoulders, of course his Dad was still here. His Dad wouldn't leave until he was certain Kurt was ok. And at the moment, Kurt was far from Ok.

"Why? Why do you need me to sign them? Can't you do it without my permission. I haven't been much of a brother to him and no I have to make the decision to keep him alive or not. I...I don't know what he would want. " Cooper stammered, sounding truly broken, "You said he had swelling on his brain, how?"

"It seems he had a nasty smash to his head on Friday evening, approximately, and the brain has been swelling all weekend and getting shot has made it worse, he's shutting down. He's slipping away from us." Dr Walker looked forlorn and anxious, like something was ticking over in her head.

Kurt's heart was racing, his head was screaming, _'MAKE THE DAMN DECISION! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE THINKING ABOUT THIS! SAVE YOU'RE BROTHER! LET HIM LIVE! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON HIM!' _His heart was racing, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. How in hell could Cooper be deliberating on something like this. If it was Finn, Kurt would have said yes a thousand times, he'd have signed the stupid forms and Finn would be alive.

"You can't let him die! Coop sign the damn forms!" Kurt yelped, not even registering the stares he got, "You can't give up on him. Give him some credit. He's lived through years of abuse, he's not about to be struck down by some swelling on his brain and two bullets in his chest. He's stronger than he looks." Cooper looked at Kurt for a long, dragging moment before signing the form.

"I'm not letting my baby brother die." He said, determination saturating his voice. Relief flooded through Kurt. Blaine was being given a second chance.

"We also think he's been abused, by your parents." Dr Walker added. Cooper dropped to his knees, the air rushing out of his lungs. His world was being torn apart at the seams. His parents couldn't be capable of such a thing? Could they? Were the loving parents he knew facades that had dropped out of place when he'd stopped being there? Cooper couldn't help but blame himself for the position Blaine was in.

* * *

The waiting was the hardest part. Every second seemed to drag, every minute felt like an hour and every hour felt like a day.

_Tick tock! Tick tock! Blaine's on a clock, tick tock! He could die, tick tock! _

Kurt hated the feeling of absolute helplessness he felt. He was bored of the waiting, he was bored of not knowing the truth. He was tired of being scared. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, glancing at the clock. Only 30 seconds had gone by since he last looked at the clock. And 18 hours since he'd last slept.

In a last ditch attempt he closed his eyes, desperate to shut out the world and escape from everything, even if it was only for an hour.

Cooper watched as Kurt's eyelids fluttered shut and a soft snore escaped his lips. If only he could do the same. It was his brother that had been abused all those years without Cooper even knowing. He'd put up with it but Cooper had escaped when he got the first opportunity, he had no disregard for his little brother's safety. It didn't even matter that he'd left knowing his parent's had a blatant lack of disrespect for their youngest son ever since he'd came out gay.

When the nurse had told Blaine that he'd been abused, that his parents were suspected to be the ones causing the horrible pain inflicted on Blaine, Cooper had broke down. His family was falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it. But there was something Cooper could do, he could confront his parents, he could make them see the error of their ways. He would stop the endless torment.


	7. Chapter 7

Cooper pulled into the driveway of his parents' house. He ran a hand through his dark, tangled hair before climbing out his car and strolling up to the door of the house he grew up in. He opened the door before calling, "Mom? Dad?" No reply. The house had an eerie feel to it, no lights were on and it was like the house new about the abuse. Cooper wondered if it had been like this since he'd left. Dark, dank and desolate.

He pushed onwards into the kitchen and gasped at what he saw. The tiles were stained with a dark red liquid, it was congealing and looked like it'd been there for a while. Cooper shuddered away from it and backed into the lounge. His parents' were sprawled together on the couch, half undressed, limbs tangled together, sleeping peacefully. It was a shame, that people so very much in love could inflict that much pain, have that much of a dark effect on someone else's life. Cooper kicked the side of the couch angrily, it was weird that the people he had loved so much now made his blood boil. His parents' jolted awake, staring round the room sleepily. When his mom spotted Cooper she got off the couch and made a beeline for him, to hug him, to tell him how much she missed him.

As she went for an embrace Cooper scooted away.

"Son! Welcome back! Blaine get you're faggy ass down here!" His Dad boomed, oblivious to the fact Blaine was in hospital.

"He's not here. I know what you did to him." Cooper snarled, disgusted by the way his father called his own son _faggy._

"What have we done to him? Given him a home, a family?" His Dad raised an eyebrow, daring Cooper to challenge him any further.

"I know about the abuse. And I'm not scared of you, you can't intimidate me you fat lump of lard." Cooper spat, squaring up to his dad's meaty frame. His Dad raised a fist to club Cooper back into his rightful place, he had no right to step out of line.

"How dare you accuse you're father of such a thing!" His mother shrieked, pointing at him with a gnarled finger.

"Fine, if you haven't done anything to him, if you love him so much, where is he?" Cooper challenged, tears springing to his eyes.

"He's upstairs."

"No! No he's not! He's in the hospital, he was shot. And he has swelling on the brain, since you beat him up on Friday. He's dying! And you...you don't even care! You'll get over him like that!" Cooper clicked his fingers before continuing, "He's not a toy! He's a human being! You said you gave him a family, no...you gave him hell. You've screwed up his life. You're no family of his and now you're not mine anymore!" Cooper yelled, tears streaming down his face. He angrily tipped over the coffee table, sending magazines and mugs flying. He swept an arm along the mantelpiece, breaking vases and ornaments.

Cooper stormed from the house, got in his car and pulled out the driveway. He pulled into a layby 10 minutes later and proceeded to cry and thump his fist against the steering wheel. He finally regained control and when he did, he didn't drive to the hospital. He pulled into the parking lot of the Police Station...

* * *

When Kurt woke his head was resting in someone's lap. He sat up and recognized Sam as his pillow.

"Sorry." Kurt murmured, voice thick with sleep. Sam looked at him and just smiled sadly, "It's S'okay."

"How long was I out?" Kurt rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"4 hours I think." Sam said, emotionlessly.

"Are you ok? You seem kinda spaced and lifeless." Kurt asked, putting a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder. He knew Blaine and Sam were close but he didn't think it would effect Sam like this.

"It's just...it's just so unreal. Like I know its happened...but he was so full of life just a couple of days ago. And now...I know its silly and I can't imagine what you're going through but he hid it all so well and now his secret has become...unravelled and...it's such a dark secret. But he's one of my friends and...I know we've had our differences but...I never thought he'd be close to death when he's just 17." Sam let it all flood out of him, the pain and the shock and the emptiness. He leaned into Kurt's shoulder and sobbed, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I mean...we're Blam! Without Blaine...it's just Sam." Kurt comforted the blonde. It was hard to not like Sam, he was just so innocent and had a hard life but he treated people right and he was kind. And here he was, away from his family in Kentucky. Sam was just a scared, little boy on the inside.

Eventually Sam composed himself and sat up, his face pink, obviously embarrassed by his break-down. Before he could say anything Doctor Walker came in and Kurt stood up.

"Is he ok? Is he alive? Can I see him?" The questions tumbled from Kurt's mouth before he could stop them.

"He made it, he's alive but he's heavily sedated at the moment. We removed two bullets from his chest, one of the bullets was 1cm away from piercing his heart and the other just missed his lung by a fraction of a centimetre. They hit no bones though so he should make a full recovery. We've also managed to relieve the swelling on his brain but when he wakes up he might have forgotten a few faces and things but they should come back to him over time, so need to worry. You can see him if you'd like but he is heavily sedated so he'll be a bit groggy." The Doctor smiled.

Kurt beamed at her before turning to Sam, "Do you want to see him?" Kurt asked. Sam looked up surprised at the question. Mercedes nodded at him reassuringly from across the room. Sam nodded before standing up next to Kurt. The pair were led into a private room with Blaine on a bed, a bandage wrapped around his skull, covering every inch of it apart from his face. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth and electrodes in his arm.

Kurt sat in the chair next to his bed before grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing it tightly. To his surprise he got a soft squeeze back.

"Kurt." Blaine breathed, his eyes closed and his voice barely more than a whisper.

"I'm here Blainey, so is Sam." Kurt smiled reassuringly at Sam.

"Hey Blaine." Sam murmured quietly, he was embarrassed to be here for the reunion. He felt like he was intruding on a Klaine moment. To his surprise Blaine raised his arm, his hand curled tightly into a fist and held it out to Sam. Sam gently bumped his fist against Blaine's, a smile spreading to his lips.

"The doctor said...said something about my head forgetting...forgetting bits of me but...I haven't." Blaine whispered, his voice a weak rasp.

"Ssh Blaine, save you're energy." Kurt whispered, pressing his lips to Blaine's hand. A smile fluttered across Blaine's face.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." Sam murmured, edging out the room.

"I'll smell you later." Blaine joked lightly as he heard Sam leave the room. Blaine struggled to open his eyes to see his beautiful boyfriend but when he managed to get them open it was worth it.

Kurt looked a million dollars, even with bags under his eyes and his hair sticking up everywhere.

"What day is it?" Blaine asked, slightly confused.

"It's the 15th of March." Kurt grinned.

"Our...anniversary!" Blaine sounded sad, "But I didn't get you anything."

"Hey you just being alive is enough for me and I kinda forgot about it seeing as you...you know." Kurt trailed off.

"Hey I know. I'm gonna sing you a song. Because... I once told you I'm a hopeless romantic and as the hair advert says, 'You're worth it'" Blaine smiled.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever**

**I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

**I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah**

**I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

**I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

It wasn't the best song Blaine had ever performed but given the circumstances he'd get away with it. Kurt was in tears by the time he'd stopped singing. Blaine anxiously wiped the tears away. Carefully he took off his oxygen mask and pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead, holding him tightly.

"Don't cry baby," Blaine whispered, his own eyes starting to swim with moisture.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because even with you on your death bed, you never cease to amaze me." Kurt wept before looked at Blaine in the eye, a new glimmer of hope budding in his heart. Blaine really was going to be ok.

"Stay with me." Kurt whispered.

Blaine pulled Kurt up onto the bed next to him, wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips to Kurt's hair.

"Always. And forever."


	8. Chapter 8

"Blaine I'm afraid we've had to notify the police of your abuse. They're sending a car round to your house now." Doctor Walker said grimly.

"How did you know?" Blaine murmured, he hadn't told them it was his parents. But he'd told Kurt. Blaine glanced angrily at Kurt, "Did you tell them? " He snapped. He knew Kurt was only trying to help him but he'd probably made the situation worse.

"Hey don't shoot me, I was doing the right thing. They need to be punished for doing this to you!" Kurt snapped back.

"I trusted you not to tell! You know now he's going to kill me and possibly kill you." Blaine yelled, struggling up from the bed.

"You need to stop living under your father's dictatorship!"

"Kurt I was fine! And then I got shot and it ruined everything! I'd left, I had money with me. I was going to buy an apartment in Lima Heights or something, just a cheap place to tide me over until I left school!"

"Yeah Blaine you were so fine, that's why you had swelling on your brain that would have killed you anyway! Painfully and slowly! You'd have started to get migraines that you couldn't shake, dizzy spells, fainting then the seizures would come and you'd die!"

"Kurt just get out!" Blaine groaned, pitching the bridge of his nose,"Just leave me alone."

Blaine's head was starting to hurt, he hated arguing with Kurt but he'd crossed a line. He'd trusted Kurt and Kurt had told hospital who had told the police.

"I need some air." Blaine started to pull the tubes out his arms and climb out of the bed. Doctor Walker tried to hold him down but he perservered.

"Mr Anderson I don't recommend this. Get back in bed!" She said firmly but Blaine slipped his feet into his plimsolls and pushed out the room.

**I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did**

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Blaine paused outside the room all his friends were waiting in. The majority of them were asleep but Kurt was pacing anxiously and Sam was trying to calm him. Blaine watched them through the glass window for a moment before continuing his walking rant.

**Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know...  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know...**

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

He finally made it up to the roof of the hospital and went right up the edge, staring at the view of Lima. He sighed to himself and leant down on the asphalt, the walk had tired him out and his bare chest was freezing but he didn't want to go back into the place full of beeping machines and a sterile smell. He hated hospitals, the way people told you what was wrong and what to do. He hated the way you had to wait for hours to get checked up even if it was an emergency. He traced his fingers over the scars on his chest, not needing to look at them, having perfect recall of their positions.

"You'll get a cold, up here. It's not the warmest of places." Blaine heard a voice behind him, "Come back in, get warmed up."

"Sam its not that simple, up here I'm free, I can hear the birds, I'm not going to get hurt and can breathe fresh air." Blaine moaned, sitting up and turning round to look at Sam.

"Come on man, you know Kurt was just doing what he thought was best. Think about it, if you were in Kurt's position and you'd found out he was getting abused then you'd tell someone. Kurt just wants justice, he wants to see your Dad go down. Look at you dude, you're shivering, you're half-naked. I've got to tell you this wasn't one of your cleverest ideas." Sam smiled at Blaine before shrugging off his sweater and holding it out to Blaine.

"When did you become so wise, Trouty Mouth." Blaine teased half-heartedly. Sam had a good heart and he was just trying to make things right.

"What do you say dude? Come on in, make up with Kurt." Sam offered the sweater again. Blaine took it gratefully.

"Not yet, its nice up here. It's peaceful." Blaine gestured for Sam to sit next to him.

"You know for a while back there, I didn't think you'd make it." Sam said quietly.

"Do you really think I'd die? Come on man, give me some credit." Blaine grinned but became serious when he spotted Sam's look.

"Dude I'm serious. But Kurt...he didn't give up on you, even when you needed surgery and stuff, and everyone thought you'd die, he...had faith in you. When Cooper didn't know if he should sign the forms for keeping you on life support if the surgery went wrong, Kurt was yelling, 'You can't let him die'. He was truly worried about you, we all were but the point is he did the right thing, even if you disagree, Kurt was looking out for you. Right from the start. You have his back but he's got yours too." Sam whispered.

"You know Sam, I think that's the best impression you've ever done." Blaine got to his feet and helped Sam up, "Now we shall go inside, and I will apologize to Kurt for snapping at him. And Sam, thanks. You're a great friend and if you ever need anything, I got your back."

"Really?" Sam was back to his normal, goofy self. Blaine looped an arm through Sam's and started walking.

"Really."


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt was amazed when he saw Sam and Blaine walking down the corridor, he didn't think Sam would be able to convince Blaine. Then he realised what Blaine was wearing and couldn't help the pang of jealousy shooting through him. And their arms were looped! Blaine spotted Kurt's face and a look of alarm flashed across his face. He pulled his arm out of Sam's and gave him a reasurring smile and a pat on the shoulder before going over to Kurt. Sam seemed to understand and went in search of Mercedes.

As Blaine neared, Kurt turned to walk away. Blaine sighed under his breath.

"Hey Kurt, I want to apologize for earlier. I know you were doing the best for me and I overeacted but he's still my Dad." Blaine called after him. Kurt paused, a frown creasing his face.

"But he almost killed you."

"Almost but he didn't. Kurt go home, get some rest, have a shower but first of all look at me." Blaine murmured. Kurt turned, intrigued and strolled over to Blaine. Blaine grabbed him by the waist, pulled him close and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

"You have some dried blood on your face, go home." Blaine whispered before kissing him lightly and going back to his room. Kurt watched after Blaine before going home and doing as Blaine instructed.

* * *

Blaine had been back in his room for 4 hours and he was bored. He wasn't allowed to pace and the only company he had was a stern looking nurse who didn't speak. When he thought he was going to die of boredom, Cooper came in.

"Coop? Hey buddy." Blaine exclaimed happily, he really was like a puppy. Cooper looked sad and broken.

"Blaine...um Dad...is...he'd dead. Suspected alcohol poisoning. And Mom was found...hanging. She's...dead also." Cooper said hollowly. He'd seen them a few hours ago, he'd confronted them and now they were dead.

Blaine couldn't process what was going on, his parents were dead, even after everything they've done to him, he still cared.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Blaine turned away and threw up in a hastily retrieved bowl. He gulped down air, tears streaming down his face. Cooper wrapped his arm around Blaine and squeezed him tightly, burying his face in the younger boys back, brothers joined together in grief.

*2 Weeks Later*

The funeral was a tense affair. Cooper gave a moving speech, jerking most of Blaine's relatives to tears but Blaine himself stayed in a steely silence. He didn't mourn, he just remembered all the times he'd wished his parent's weren't around. And now they weren't around and he hated them for it. Blaine didn't stay for the reception afterwards. He had to go do something, something he'd wanted to do for a while.

He pulled up outside Kurt's house and rang the doorbell. Kurt opened the door and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Blaine's lips smashing against his own. Blaine kissed him heatedly and Kurt responded just as eagerly, their tongues battling for domanince. They crashed into the wall, the door slamming behind them. They made their way down to Kurt's basement bedroom, lips still joined and hands venturing into forbidden garments. They collapsed onto the bed, Blaine shrugged off his jacket quickly and threw it away. Kurt broke away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"Blaine are you ok?" He mumbled, seeing as his boyfriend Blaine would never have done something like this so unscheduled.

"Tickety boo." Blaine replied, nipping the hollow of Kurt's neck with his lips, his fingers fumbling with Kurt's shirt, "Damn you and your layers."

"Blaine stop. I don't think we should do this, you're not in the right mind-set. You're grieving and possibly drunk." Kurt pushed Blaine away and immediately regretted it when he saw Blaine's hazel puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Kurt warned, "No stop it Blaine, you know I can't resist those eyes." Blaine batted his eyelashes and grinned his cheeky smile, "And you know I can't resist you." He leant down to kiss Kurt but Kurt backed away.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you're grieving, even if you deny it, you are grieving and I'm not going to...you know...with a grieving boy." Kurt declared.

"Fine but we're going out to Scandals, and we'll get a cab." Blaine pouted as Kurt's phone buzzed, "Who's that?"

"Just this guy I met at Between the Sheets, when I was looking for a song for my NYADA callback. He's going to be going to NYU." Kurt sighed before getting up, "Fine we'll go to Scandals but right now I'm going for a pee."Kurt kissed Blaine once more before disappearing into the en-suite. Kurt's phone buzzed again and Blaine picked it up.

**Chandler: Can you sing into my voicemail, I want to make your voice my ringtone :) 3 xxx**

Blaine read through the others, becoming even more disgusted with what he saw. Chandler was sexting Kurt and was obviously into him and Kurt was flirting back. Blaine dropped the phone like it was white hot. He stood up, he could already feel his heart fracturing. Kurt came out of the bathroom, his hands wet. He wiped them on his bed, turning to face Blaine.

"What's up Blaine, you look like you've see a ghost." Kurt asked.

"Chandler texted." Was all Blaine said, his nostrils flaring. Kurt's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened when he realized that Blaine had saw his and Chandler's texts to one another.

"Blaine, it's not what you think, they're just texts." Kurt was instantly defensive.

"They're not though, this Chandler is totally into you. And it's not just texts it's cheating!" Blaine yelled. His heart was deflating drastically and there was nothing Kurt could do to stop it.

"He means nothing to me. But it's ok because we can work through this." Kurt pleaded.

"It's not right but it's ok."


	10. Chapter 10

"This is for anyone who's ever been cheated on." Blaine said, taking the floor. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"This is insane, I didn't cheat on you!"

**Friday night you and your boys went out to eat  
Then they hung out  
But you came home around three  
If six of y'all went out  
Then four of you were really cheap  
Cause only two of you had dinner  
I found your credit card receipt**

**It's not right  
But it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags up and leave  
Don't you dare come running back to me  
It's not right  
But it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Close the door behind you  
Leave your key  
I'd rather be alone  
Than unhappy**

**I'll pack your bags  
So you can leave town for a week  
The phone rings  
And then you look at me  
You said it was one of your friends  
Down on 54th St.  
So why did 213  
Show up on your Caller I.D.**

**I've been through all of this before  
So how could you think  
That I would stand around  
And take some more  
Things are gonna change  
That's why you have to leave  
So don't turn around to see my face  
There's no more fears and tears  
For you to see**

**Was it really worth you going out like that  
See I'm moving on  
And I refuse to turn back  
See all of this time  
I thought I had somebody down for me  
It turns out  
You were making a fool of mee**

**It's not right  
But it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags up and leave  
Don't you dare come running back to me  
It's not right  
But it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Close the door behind you  
Leave your key  
I'd rather be alone  
Than unhappy (x5 fade)**

"Kurt?" A new voice echoed around the deathly quiet. Kurt's jaw dropped open and Blaine turned around a saw a small, wiry boy with glasses and a blue beanie standing in the doorway. Blaine's head whipped from Kurt to the stranger in the door like a cartoon, it took a couple of minutes to process who the stranger was and when it finally clicked, all hell broke loose.

Blaine lunged at the scrawny kid in the door just as Kurt got up and tried to restrain him. Blaine threw fast punch that sent Chandler into the wall before tackling him and pinning him to the floor. The boy tried to wriggle free and punched Blaine in the stomach but he absorbed the blow and Blaine continued to wrestle with the boy.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" He yelled as the boy cowered beneath him. Blaine was trembling with rage. He felt strong, familiar hands pull him off the scrawny kid. They were Kurt's hands. Blaine pulled away from his touch.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled before staggering out the choir room, wrapping his arms over his head and gripping the hair on the back of his head tightly. His body was wracked with sobs as he blindly ambled down the corridor, tears pumping from his eyes. He drifted down the halls until he came to the boys' locker room. He changed into some shorts and taped his hands up before slipping on boxing gloves and hitting the nearest bag. He kept up a good rhythm but he eventually completely broke down, throwing angry blind punches, often getting hit by the bag as it swung back and worth. He even started using his feet, kicking the back, letting out bellows of anger. How dare Chandler have the nerve to come here? How dare he try to talk to Kurt in person?

"You're hittin' that bag awfully hard pumpkin," He heard the familiar voice of Coach Beiste but ignored her, pounding the bag even harder, dodging out the way as it swung towards him.

"You've been havin' a helluva rough time lately ain't ya? Well you know, you're not alone. You don't have to cope on you're own, you've got friends and you can always come to me if you want. I'll be in my office if you need me pumpkin." And with that he was on his own again. Blaine didn't care that his muscles ached and were screaming him to stop, he didn't care that sweat dripped out of his every orifice, he just didn't care anymore. He'd lost to much. He'd lost Kurt, he'd lost his parents', he was homeless because there was not a chance in hell he'd stay at Kurt's anymore.

Slowly Blaine realized he wasn't alone and turned round to find Santana watching him intently.

"Lady Hummel has left the building looking for you, he thinks you'll be at Scandals or something."

"No, I'm hitting that bar later." Blaine retorted before punching the bag again.

"You know, I don't like Lady Hummel 90% of the time but I honestly believe he didn't do anything."

"Stop defending him, San! If he really cared he'd be here instead of you!" Blaine stormed from the room, grabbing a towel on the way.

* * *

Sitting at the bar in Scandals, drinking a beer slowly, drowning his sorrows. Blaine hated this feeling of empitness, he hated being unsure about him and Kurt but now he just didn't know. He didn't know if they were broken up or still together but he did know was that he was drunk, so very drunk yet it wasn't enough.

Someone sat next to him, "Alright Blainers?"

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine growled, his blood boiling. He realized he'd never forgive Sebastian for almost blinding him.

"I want you Blaine. I know about you and Kurt and I want you." Sebastian chuckled, draping his arm over Blaine's shoulders and going in for a kiss. Blaine shoved him away so hard he fell off his stool and crashed to the floor.

"Well we can't always get what we want!" Blaine retorted before leaving the bar. He climbed into the backseat of his car, locked the doors and fell into an uneasy sleep, full of nightmares of losing Kurt.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt got no sleep at all that night, he paced the front room of his house, staring out the window at the driveway, hating himself for ruining his and Blaine's relationship, he hated himself for texting Chandler in the first place and he hated Chandler for coming in during Glee. Blaine had broken the other boys nose with his brutal punch but Kurt didn't care, because it seemed so little damage of that compare to his relationship. He was worried about Blaine though, Blaine hadn't come back since he'd stormed out the choir room. Kurt had checked everywhere, he'd checked Scandals, he'd checked Blaine's parents' house, he'd checked their graves. He'd even called Cooper. He'd tried calling and texting but to no avail. Kurt knew he'd hurt Blaine, he just hadn't realized how bad.

* * *

Blaine woke with a crick in his neck and the worlds worst hangover. He was tired and grumpy. He sat up quickly and bumped his head on the roof of the car. He groaned before rubbing his head. He made a quick change into the same clothes he'd worn on his first day at McKinley, when the purple piano got set on fire. He gelled his hair down and slipped on his yellow sunglasses. He climbed into the front seat of the car and started the engine. He drove to the Lima Bean and got his usual coffee but he didn't feel like eating.

As he pulled into the McKinley parking lot he popped two aspirins before making sure his hair was slicked down and climbed out the car. He stretched dramactically and in what felt like slow motion walked into the school, to his locker. He felt everyone staring at him, no doubt his break-down was well known gossip by now. Hooray for that. He clicked shoved his stuff in his locker and slammed it shut, instantly regretting it as it echoed around his head like a gun-shot, sparking memories he'd rather forget. As he leant his head against the cool, metal of his locker he heard a familiar voice; a voice he loved so much.

"Leave me alone! Look you've already ruined enough! I don't even care about your nose! You made it all up in your head because I DON'T LIKE YOU. I don't even know you! So what we flirted a bit, you took things to far! And you came to my school! Ugh LEAVE ME ALONE! No I don't love you, I L-O-V-E Blaine." He smiled slightly at the conversation. Blaine scurried past Kurt, not daring to breathe. He didn't want to get Kurt's attention, just have a moment to be close to him.

During lunch it was raining but Blaine didn't care, he went out to the yard and climbed up onto the platform between flights of steps.

**Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**It's in the stars**  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
**We're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

Kurt came out into the rain and joined Blaine on the platform, the pair walked in a circle, like alley cats.

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
**(Oh we had everything)  
**Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind**  
****(Yeah but this is happenin')**  
You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
**Between our love, our love**  
**Oh our love, our love**

_**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
**You're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**_

**Oh tear ducts and rust**_  
I'll fix it for us  
_**We're collecting dust**

You're holding it in  
**You're pouring a drink**  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
**We'll come clean**

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**It's in the stars**_  
_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_  
_**That we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

**_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
****  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**

They ended the song with their arms around each others waist and their foreheads' resting together, rain soaking them to the skin but they didn't care.

"Shall we have our Notebook ending?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded before taking a step back and letting Kurt take a run up into his arms. Blaine caught him and lifted him up before the pair shared a passionate kiss with the whole school watching, their noses pressed against the windows of the cafeteria.

"Kurt it was always you. Even when I was serenading Jeramiah it was you I truly wanted to sing to. But I was scared, I was scared of getting hurt and rejected. And I was scared on the feeling that was blossoming away inside of me but then you wanted me back and after you sang Blackbird I finally got the nerve to kiss you. That's why I sang flirty duets with you, that's why I looked at you throughout Teenage Dream, because you were the one I wanted to be with, you are the one I want to be with. So I propose that we put all our arguements behind us and go back to my car, and I'll turn the heating up full blast because you look freezing. I have some blankets their too so, do you accept my proposal?" Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I do, and I never meant to lead Chandler on, he was a huge mistake." Kurt whispered back.

* * *

Cuddling in the back of Blaine's car made Kurt's day, he'd been so worried about Blaine and now he was back. They were Klaine again. And the most important thing was they were happy. And it was more than either could have asked for.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt loved tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair, especially as they lay on Kurt's bed, both shirtless after a heavy make-out session.

"Come to the Beach house with me," Blaine whispered, his voice breaking the tranquility. Kurt sat up, he knew Blaine had a beach house but didn't know if it was still his.

"You have a beach house?" Kurt asked, sitting up and arching an eyebrow. Blaine sat up and wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, resting his forehead his boyfriend's forehead.

"Well it was my parents' but they left it to Cooper, surprise surprise, but I can call him and settle it with him. He'll be in LA this weekend so that would be the perfect time. And you know, we could do a little something, something." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt quickly on the lips.

"Ok." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine back. Blaine rolled off the bed and stretched.

"I have to go make a call." He grinned, cheekily.

* * *

Kurt was amazed as Blaine parked the car in front of a massive house, with glass walls and wooden panels. Kurt was amazed by the beauty. As Blaine led him on a tour around the house, he spotted a private beach, with white sands and turquoise ocean at the back of the house. Blaine watched as Kurt studied the view from the balcony, obviously entranced by the view. Blaine silently left him watching the beach before creeping down to the beach and stripping off.

Once he was in his underwear he sprinted down the beach. He turned and waved at Kurt who was watching him, his mouth hanging open. Blaine grinned before diving into the warm salt water and letting it wash over him. 5 minutes later, Kurt had joined him and they splashed each other. Blaine dived under the water and swam up behind Kurt, putting his head in between Kurt's legs and standing up, taking Kurt out of the water, on his shoulders.

"Blaine! Put me down!" Kurt giggled, holding out his arms to balance. Blaine grinned before allowing Kurt to slip of his shoulders. Once Kurt was safely on the ground he sprinted up the beach, giggling. Blaine chased after him before tackling him into the soft sand. He began to tickle Kurt's bare chest and arms. Kurt rolled over and kissed Blaine on the lips. Blaine responded. It was an urgent, desperate kiss, full of need and hot passion.

Blaine felt Kurt's hand sink into his butt-cheek. Blaine grazed his teeth against Kurt's earlobe before sucking on the skin. He began to leave a trail of kisses down Kurt's chest before carefully biting down on the waistband of Kurt's underwear. His eyes flickered to Kurt's face who nodded. Blaine grinned before carefully removing Kurt's underwear with his teeth. Kurt kissed Blaine's shoulder and neck, smiling into the kisses. He was naked and Blaine was almost naked, this was it, he just had this feeling it was. Tonight was the night he was going to lose his virginity. Kurt ripped Blaine's underwear off, kissing Blaine on the lips, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Blaine hungrily kissed Kurt, his hands running over Kurt's body. He desperately wanted this but he wasn't sure if Kurt wanted it. Kurt had always pictured it in a field full of lilacs with a canopy of flowers and vines running up the corners of a four-poster bed.

"How about we take this into the bedroom?" Kurt asked coyly, standing up and pulling Blaine with him. He grabbed Blaine's hand and looked at Blaine through piercing blue eyes.

"I'll race you their!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly and together, the naked pair raced to the bedroom where they indulged in luxuries they'd never had before.

* * *

Two hours later they were curled up on the double bed in Blaine's room, the duvet twisted around their legs, arms embracing each other. Blaine loved that Kurt's head was resting on his chest, their fingers locked together.

"I'm going for a shower, there's quite a lot of sand in my hair. And I hate having sand in my hair." Kurt got up, shaking his head. Blaine whined and pulled him back down.

"Do you have to go? You leave my chest cold when you move." Blaine teased, "Anyway I like your hair, its perfect in its styled, sandy way." Kurt smiled, he loved how his boyfriend always made him smile, no matter what.

"Blaine I really have to go wash it out, but you can always join me, if you feel...dirty." Kurt smiled before getting up and padding into the en-suite bathroom. Blaine smiled lazily after him before stretching and sitting up. He threw a pillow at the bathroom door, lazily. He was in a lazy haze but since he was up he might as well go shower.

He decided against showering with Kurt, sure it would be fun, but it would also be fun to have a quick shower, get changed and make a surprise dinner for Kurt. He ran down the hall and into the bathroom in the hall. He had a quick shower, washing the sand from his curls before getting dressed in dark blue chino shorts, rolled up above the knee, white boat shoes and a light blue short-sleeved shirt. It was tight and the sleeves stopped at the tops of his arms but he didn't care. He went down into the kitchen, still listening for the sound of running water.

He anxiously raced round th kitchen, looking for any food of some sort. He found some dry pasta and a shrivelled lemon. After a lot of thinking Blaine decided it would be easier, _and nicer_, to order a pizza.

"Kurt, I'm ordering pizza! Do you want your usual?" He called from the foot of the stairs. He heard a muffled yes as a reply. He grinned and grabbed the phone off the hook. After hitting dial he heard Kurt coming down the stairs.

"Alejandro's Pizza House, how may I help you?"

"Hey Alejandro dude, can I have one large meat feast pizza and a large vegetarian pizza, oh and we'll have a bottle of soda, garlic bread and potato wedges. OH and chicken wings!" Blaine called excitedly down the phone.

"To the beach house, Mr Anderson?" The voice on the phone inquired, a smile evident in his tone.

"Yeah um bye." Blaine hung up and turned round to find a smiling Kurt.

Kurt loved seeing Blaine so excited, it was the little things, like ordering pizza, the simplest things that made him like that. Kurt beamed at Blaine before pouting, "I thought you were going to join me in the shower." Nervousness flittered to Blaine's eyes.

"I was going to make a surprise dinner for you but we don't have any food in the house. All I found was some pasta and a shrivelled lemon!" Blaine exclaimed nervously before adding quietly, "I tried. Don't leave me."

It physically hurt Kurt's heart when Blaine got like this, over the littlest jokes Blaine thought Kurt was going to leave him. Kurt smiled sadly, before wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, "You do know I was joking right? And the gesture was so very romantic! And I LOVE YOU SO FRICKIN' MUCH NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE ANYONE MORE THAN I LOVE YOU!" He smashed his lips into the smaller boy's, kissing away any doubt or anxiety left.

"Kurt let's go watch some TV until the pizza gets here," Blaine grinned, gripping Kurt's hand tightly. He never wanted to let go. 

* * *

**A/N This chapter and the next few will be fillers until we get to the other good bits. Keep reading and reviewing. It means a lot to know you like my work. I've also changed Chapter 6 because I've been accused of copying someone else's work. So you know, check that out and I'm sorry if you guys believe I copied someone else and I'm also sorry if it offended anyone but I can assure you, I didn't copy anyone. **

**You know what people say, great minds think alike.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Let's party! Let's invite everyone over and have a party! My parent's had a cellar full of booze here, it should still be here! Let's party!" Blaine hopped up from his position on the bed, the cogs in his head whirring as a plan began to formulate in his head. He snatched up his phone before Kurt could say anything and began typing off a message.

**PARTAAAAAAY AT MY BEACH HOUSE! YOU KNOW WHERE THE HOUSE IS RIGHT? OH WELL, 17 SHORE LANE! BEACH PARTY! WE'RE GONNA BE OHIO GIRLS! AND BOYS! **

It was a group text.

Kurt sighed but didn't object as Blaine hauled him up from the bed though he did whine, "Comfy!" Blaine just grinned and raced down the stairs and down into a cellar. He emerged with a crate full of beer before disappearing again and reappearing with another crate.

"Do you think that's enough?" Blaine looked expectantly at Kurt. Kurt cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Baby, I think that's more than enough," Kurt really didn't want to party. He had been looking forward to a quiet, lazy weekend with his beloved boyfriend. He was longing for a movie marathon, a pillow fight and cuddles but now he was getting a party. A beach party, and he'd only just got the sand out his hair. Blaine dragged the crates out onto the beach and began to stack them neatly on a plastic table. As Blaine did that, Kurt searched the kitchen and grabbed some nibbles that they'd bought earlier. He placed them in bowls before adding them to another plastic table that Blaine had found. Kurt grabbed Blaine around the waist and pulled him close but Blaine ducked away and disappeared into the house before returning with a stereo and a stack of CDs.

And that's when the first of the guests began to arrive. Rachel and Finn. Kurt greeted them eagerly, still a little sore at Blaine for rejecting his hug, even if it was unconsciously. Blaine was bouncing about the place, like he was on a sugar rush, obviously pleased with his idea. He grabbed Rachel and Kurt's hands before dragging them into the sea, splashing them and ducking out the way. Finn followed Rachel like a puppy.

Over time the other Glee members arrived at the beach and instantly joined them in the sea, all splashing, laughing and drinking. Blaine spent a good part of the evening splashing Sam and tackling him in the water. Kurt became jealous as he watched _his _boyfriend frolick with another guy, even if it was Sam. Kurt did some awkward dancing with Finn for a bit, drifting from Mercedes, Finn and Rachel. At one point he even stopped to talk with Lauren Zizes and Puck which was weird. Puck and Lauren were dry-humping on the sand while they held an awkward conversation which went like this:

"Having fun?"

"Uh huh!"

"Do you want another beer or some privacy?"

"A beer!" And with that Kurt had raced away, trying to get rid of the pictures in his head. Kurt glanced over at Blaine before racing into the water, forgetting about the sand and grabbed Blaine's hand. He pushed in front of Sam, much like he had done to Sebastian that time in Scandals and splashed Blaine in the face. Blaine splashed him back but hit Sam and the 3 of them had a full fledged splash fight. And everyone began to join in, all differences put aside in a drunken rave on a beautiful beach.

"Urt, I lorve you!" Blaine slurred, dancing crazily in moves that barely counted as dance moves. Kurt smiled before gripping Blaine tightly under the shoulders as he stumbled and fell on his butt into the water with a splash. Of course, Blaine burst out into drunken hysterics, killing himself with laughter. He rolled over and put his face in the water, forgetting he was in the sea. Blaine jolted backwards, spluttering and it was Kurt's turn to laugh.

"I love you too baby!" Kurt yelled over the music. Blaine beamed like a child on Christmas morning before standing up and wrapping his drenched form around Kurt, in a soggy hug. Kurt hugged hin back but withdrew as Blaine went in for a kiss. Blaine looked wounded at the rejection.

"Beer breath! You could use some mouthwash!" Kurt defended himself but Blaine just shook his head, a smile playing on his lips before going to find another beer.

As Blaine staggered up the sands, he couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's cuteness. Beer Breath! As he chortled he tripped over a driftwood log and fell head first into a big hole in the sand, someone had obviously worked hard digging it. Just who? Blaine shook his head, sending sand flying and crawled out the hole. This was such a fun party! His hands wrapped around a beer can and he popped the tab before taking a massive gulp, spilling some down his front. Everything seemed to be in a fuzzy haze but it was a fun haze.

Kurt had began to loosen up. He was now dancing with everyone, chatting and even had a few beers. He was currently perched in the sand, giggling hysterically with Mercedes, his hand on her lap. Blaine had started dancing with Sam again and everyone was partying hard into the early hours of the morning.

Soon though everyone started passing out on the sand or having passionate make-out session. Blaine ambled away to Kurt as Sam dragged Mercedes away to kiss somewhere in private. Blaine slumped down in the sand.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded his head dopily and giggled. He clutched Kurt's hand before looking over at Kurt and kissing him softly. As he turned on the heat though someone tripped over them. Blaine jerked away as Santana and Brittany fell in a heap on the sand.

"We're just...going somewhere private." Santana giggled. They continued on their way and Blaine reached over to Kurt, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's once again. Kurt kissed him back but when Blaine tried to undone his shirt he pushed him away.

"Come on Kurt, let's just do...it. We're on a beach, we're both happy and I'm in love with you...so very much in love." Blaine hiccupped.

"Blaine, I don't want to start something that you're probably going to pass out in the middle of." Kurt snapped, slapping Blaine's hands as they fumbled with his buttons again.

"Kurtie please!" Blaine whined before pressing his lips against Kurt's neck and sucking on the soft skin. He knew it was Kurt's favourite spot. Once again though he found himself pushed away.

"Blaine, it's only the second time and I want it to be special. When you're sober and not going to pass out any minute! I'll be in the house if you need me!" Kurt snapped, his eyes beginning to water. He got up before storming away to the house.

"This is the time to experiment! To be spontaneous!"


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine woke face down in the sand, a pounding in his head and half his clothes missing. He sat up groggily, spitting sand out his mouth and shaking his head. Many people were passed out on the beach, which was now strewn with beer cans and other rubbish. He glanced down and saw that he'd been sleeping next to Mercedes and Sam, both of them were fully-clothed and huddled together. Blaine sighed in relief, it meant he hadn't done anything dirty other than strip to his shorts. His throat was bone dry. He pushed himself to his feet and staggered up the beach, often stumbling and tripping over sleeping bodies. He made into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He gulped it down before refilling his glass.

Suddenly his argument with Kurt came shooting the the front of his mind. He ran a grubby hand through his hair before stumbling up the stairs to find Kurt, sloshing water down his chest. He opened the door to his bedroom and found Santana and Brittany snuggled together, the duvet cocooning them. He closed the door and searched all the rooms yet couldn't find Kurt. He went downstairs and into the lounge. Kurt was sitting in the recliner, a blanket wrapped tightly around him, eyes wide and chewing on his finger nails. He looked like he hadn't slept and his skin had a greenish tint to it.

Blaine sat on the couch opposite Kurt.

"You ok? You look...like a zombie." Blaine asked but immediately wished he hadn't when Kurt's head snapped up and shot glares at Blaine. If looks could kill.

"No. I'm not ok. We're not ok." Kurt snapped, rubbing his eyes, "I'm going home with Finn and Rachel. Rachel's in the shower and Finn is loading my stuff in the car."

"Hold up, why are you leaving? We are ok? Look last night, it was a stupid argument. It didn't mean anything!" Blaine jumped up, his mind racing and heart pounding. He was losing Kurt.

"How many more stupid arguments are we going to have to have to realise this isn't working. Blaine, my Dad called this morning and told me I got in to NYADA. Rachel and myself are going to New York after graduation, to get settled in before school starts again. And I'm not saying we're never going to get back together, I just think it would be easier if...if we cooled it off. Just for a little while. I don't want to go to college and have a long distance relationship because they don't last. And we'd just be kidding ourselves if we thought they did last." Kurt smiled sadly, tears threatening to overspill, "I'll always love you. And it won't be forever."

"You...you can't do this! You can't just leave me, I'll change! Please Kurt don't...don't do this." Blaine wept but Kurt just stood up, smiled sadly and left. Blaine sunk to the floor and sobbed.

* * *

Back at school Blaine ran up to Kurt at his locker. Kurt looked at him sadly and turned to walk away but Blaine grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Look at me Kurt." Blaine ordered before glancing across the hall to where it looked like Sam and Mercedes were having a heart to heart, "You can't leave me Kurt. We'll make it work, I promise."

"Blaine, stop making this harder than it already is." Kurt sighed, wearily.

"But it doesn't have to be this way," Blaine pleaded.

"It does." Kurt whispered and that's when Blaine knew he wasn't kidding. It was a broken whisper. Blaine jumped back from Kurt and stormed down the hallway, just as Sam did the same.

Mercedes and Kurt glanced at each other through tear-filled eyes. They nodded and proceeded to walk down the corridor and into Glee club, singing 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston.

**If I should stay**  
**I would only be in your way**  
**So I'll go but I know**  
**I'll think of you every step of the way**

**And I... will always love you, ooh**  
**I will always love you**  
**You**  
**My darling you**  
**Mmm-mm**

_Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_**And I...**__  
__**Will always love you**__  
__**I...**__  
__**Will always love you**__  
__**You, ooh**_

___[Instrumental / Sax solo]_

**I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all thisI wish you love**

_**And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
[Repeat]**_

_**I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh**_

Blaine sat through the performance, shaking his head and tears filling his eyes. Sam was the same. Blaine felt as if his heart was getting ripped out and the song made it worse. Because it made it even more real, it made it even more clear that he'd lost Kurt. After the song Blaine, in unison, and Sam stormed out the choir room, through the seperate doors, wiping away tears that could not be contained.

There was a stony silence in the choir room. Everyone could feel the heartbreak and the pain and it affected everyone. Finn held Rachel tightly in his arms, his lips pressed against her hair, Santana and Brittany clutched each others hands and Mike had pulled Tina into a passionate embrace. Kurt couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. He'd caused pain to the one he loved the most, even if it was for the best, Blaine was still hurting and it was his fault. He could hear Mercedes sobbing next to him so he blindly reached out and grasped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. It sent a message, a silent yet meaningful message: _It's going to be ok. We'll get through this together._ They sat in their seats and went about the lesson.

When Kurt arrived home he found Blaine loading his belongings into his car.

"Are you leaving?" Kurt asked, his voice thick and wet, as he climbed out his car. Blaine stopped trying to force a box into the backseat and turned to Kurt.

"Um yeah, I guess. Coop...he bought an...apartment with the money my parents' left him. I've called him and asked him if...if I could go there, since I didn't want...to go to...to my house. He agreed, he didn't want me going back to the house either, he said there was, too many things that might trigger a breakdown or something. So I'm going to his apartment in Lima Heights." Blaine rambled, trying to fill the awkward and tense silence. Kurt reached out and laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder but Blaine shrugged it off.

"I...hope we can...still be friends, I'd like us too still be friends." Kurt smiled sadly, hating himself for ending it. But he'd caused too much pain to just ask for Blaine back. The small boy had been through enough and Kurt didn't want to put him through anything else.

"Yeah...maybe when it stops hurting...so much." Blaine trailed off, "Can I at least have a hug?" Kurt smiled but wrapped his arms around Blaine, resting his chin on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"I meant what I said, '_I'm never saying goodbye to you._'" Kurt whispered as he felt Blaine's tears wet his shirt.

"I know." Blaine nodded before pulling away and climbing in his car. He pulled out the driveway and started the drive to Lima Heights.

As Kurt watched Blaine drive away, it had an awful feeling of finality.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt didn't sleep that night. All he could think about was they way that he had killed his and Blaine's relationship, even though he tried to do it gently. All he could see was Blaine's face, broken and tear-stained. He could almost hear his heart fracturing.

Blaine couldn't sleep either. His new bed felt empty without Kurt's warm body next to him. He was cold inside. He spent the majority of the night tossing and turning, flipping over his pillow and when he did eventually fall asleep, it was a restless sleep, plagued with nightmares and horrible memories.

* * *

_"FAG! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Blaine shivered at the words of his Father. Just then his bedroom door crashed open and his Father's massive frame burst into the room. He gripped his son tightly by the hair and hauled him off the bed. He flung him into the wardrobe, like a ragdoll._

_"You come when I call you, Homo!" His Dad stomped on Blaine before kicking him in the face. Blaine curled up in a ball, spitting blood onto the carpet. Blaine's Dad disappeared from the room but came back two minutes later with thick ropes draped over his shoulders. His wife followed with a grim smile plastered on her face. Blaine knew what was coming. _

_His Dad prised him from the ball he'd curled into and straddled him to stop his moving. Blaine's body was crushed under his Dad's immense weight. His Dad tied a rope around each wrist before dragging him out into the hall. He tied the ends of the ropes to the banister before throwing his son over the stairs. _

_Blaine's arms were jerked back as the ropes became taunt. He hung 4ft in the air above a marble floor, dangling from the banister. It wasn't a long fall but it would hurt. His Dad trampled down the stairs and grabbed Blaine's shirt. He ripped it off in one fluid movement, discarding it carelessly. He also ripped Blaine's pants and shoes off before removing the belt from his own pants. Blaine was helpless as he dangled in the air in his underwear. _

_The buckle hit Blaine's bare skin, drawing blood and sending searing pain through Blaine's right arm. His Dad's sadistic cackled echoed around the house as his son screamed in pain. But still he hit Blaine with his belt, aiming for healing wounds, reopening them. After a while he got bored of the torture and sent his wife into the kitchen to get a knife. She handed him it and he slashed at the ropes, sending Blaine flying to the ground. _

_Blaine screamed as he collided with the cold marble. He was burning all over, his wounds stinging. He glanced his Father's boots at his face before a boot smashed into his face, making everything go black._

* * *

Blaine woke screaming, covered in a cold sweat and tears pumping out his eyes. Kurt had been a coping mechanism for him but now he didn't have Kurt, he wasn't coping. The piercing scream that broke the still night air cut off with a gargled choke. Blaine rolled out of the bed, and padded into the bathroom. He removed his sweaty shirt and gripped the edge of the sink tightly. He stared into the mirror, trying to gain control of the images flashing in his mind.

The hazel eyes staring back at him weren't his own. These eyes were full of a dark hatred and haunted stories. A side of himself Blaine never knew he possessed. He finally broke the intent stare and splashed cold water from the running faucet into his face before burying his face in a towel. He took a deep breath before glancing at the watch on his wrist. 6:30AM.

He could start getting ready for school now, or was it too early? A sudden idea popped into his head, an early morning jog, to waste time and stop his brooding. He changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, sliding his feet into running shoes. He found his Ipod and put the earbuds in. He left the apartment quietly and stepped into the cold morning air. It was still dark and the air had a nasty bite to it but Blaine didn't care. He took off, racing down the street. He ended up outside Kurt's house. He didn't know why he came here, he just knew he'd come for some reason. Just as he stared, a light flickered on in the basement.

Kurt had finally given up on trying to sleep and flicked his bedside lamp on, sitting up on his bed. He missed Blaine, he missed him so much it physically hurt. He felt like he was missing a part of himself. A shadow flickered across his window causing him to frown. Hardly anybody would be up at this time, and why were they outside his house? He crawled over to his window and peeked through the gap in the curtains. A small figure in shorts and a t-shirt stood, staring at the house, shivering. Kurt felt sorry for the figure. Kurt grabbed his gown and slippers before going up the stairs and going out into the cold, to confront this mysterious figure.

Blaine heard a door click open and jumped but he didn't leave his spot. It was only when his eyes registered who it was that he began to move. He began to back away, tears springing to his eyes and a horrible choking sound erupting from his throat.

"Blaine?" The name was so familiar but Kurt felt like he was talking to an alien. It didn't seem natural anymore. Kurt tightened his gown, "What are you doing?"

"I...I don't know. I couldn't...sleep and I just...I went for a jog and...ended up here," Blaine choked out, his voice cracked and strained, wiping fresh tears away.

"Hey, it's ok, do you want to come in or something?" Kurt asked, reaching out a hand then remembering how Blaine had shrugged him off earlier. He dropped his hand but watched Blaine intently, tears coming to his own eyes. He'd caused this pain.

"No...thank you. I'm sorry...I'm gonna now." Blaine sobbed and Kurt longed to hug him, to cradle him in his arms and tell him everything was going to be ok. Kurt hated having to watch the one he loved walk away.


	16. Chapter 16

The facade was back. Blaine stared at himself in the mirror as he straightened his bowtie. He'd fooled them before so why couldn't he do it again? He could act ok, force a smile and pretend nothing was wrong. He could do it, right? But the only difference this time was that everyone knew the pain he'd be going through. So he could act, but would he fool anyone? It was worth a shot.

He shrugged his cardigan on and slung his satchel over his shoulder, before walking to school. He couldn't help but notice the way people stared at him, the way they held muttered conversations when they thought he couldn't hear. Blaine simply smirked to himself and went to his locker. And wished he hadn't.

He opened the door and winced as he saw Kurt's face smiling down at him. Photo upon photo of Kurt and himself, hugging, smiling, a cheeky peck on the cheek. He bit his lip before smiling sadly and began the process of healing. Slowly he took the photos down, studying each one carefully. His locker felt eerily empty when he'd finished. Now all he had to do was to do something with the photos. He could throw them in the trash but that seemed to final, he could give them to Kurt, see if he wanted them or he could just but them in an album and never look at them again.

"Hey," Blaine whirled around as he heard a voice behind him. It was Sam. Sam looked terrible, his eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying and his hair stuck up everywhere. His voice had a hollow ring to it.

"Hey Sam." Blaine forced a sad smile, emphasizing with his friend, "How you holding up? Stupid question I know but it's just what you say when there's nothing else to say."

"Meh... I've um been better ya know? This feeling in my chest just hurts so bad. Like I've been punched in the heart." Sam shrugged, leaning against a locker and trying not to cry. Blaine rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze and a sympathetic smile.

"How are _you _holding up?" Sam asked, blinking furiously. A mixture of feelings hit Blaine like a ton of bricks. Broken, Useless, Alone, Confused, Rejected, Crushed, Depressed, Defeated.

"Fine." Blaine slammed his locker shut. He rested his head against the cold metal and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"No you're not. Anyone can see you're not. How do you really feel?" And Blaine knew there was no point in pretending to be fine, it was clear he wasn't.

"I feel like I'm going to fall apart at any moment. I'm on like the verge of tears. I feel empty, like I have nothing good in my life anymore." Blaine looked up and saw blue, grey eyes watching him intently.

"Do you need a hug? Y'know, like hugging is good. It's sometimes all you need." Sam eventually said. A small smile tugged at Blaine's lips before he turned the question round to Sam, "Do you need a hug?"

"I wouldn't mind one, they just let me know I'm not alone." Sam whispered, his cheeks flushing like he was embarrassed.

"Let's hug it out, bro." Blaine murmured, extending his arms to Sam. Sam's arms slid round his back and locked into place, his head resting on the smaller boy's shoulder. Blaine rubbed Sam's back as he felt a sob rush through him. Sam's fingers dug into the smaller boy's back as he sobbed. How did he ever get a friend like Blaine? What did he do to deserve a friend like Blaine?

"Ssh Sam, it's gonna be ok. We're gonna get through this together." Blaine whispered, barely audible over Sam's sobs. Sam began to calm down and finally peeled himself away from Blaine, dragging his wrist across his eyes.

"I don't want to go to Science, I don't think I can face Mercedes." Sam whimpered and Blaine was shocked to find he agreed with Sam. He didn't want to go to French with Kurt. It would just be awkward.

"We don't have to. The auditorium, it's free this class and singing helps." Blaine said before heading off in the direction of the auditorium. He didn't check if Sam was following simple because he didn't care. He didn't care if Sam went to class or came with him. He needed time on his own, yet he wanted to tell someone of his fears.

He arrived at the auditorium and dumped his bag at the side of the stage. He heard soft footfalls behind him and knew Sam had come with him. He sat down on the stage and Sam sat next to him. They sat in silence. Sam watched Blaine's face intently as in contorted into many different emotions, pain, anger, fear.

"What're you thinking about?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. Blaine looked up startled, breaking out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He grunted, a blank look settling on his features. Sam chuckled lightly, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh right, just...just my miserable excuse of a life. Think about it, gay, abused and now I'm all on my own. My life just keeps getting better!" Blaine threw his hands up, frustrated.

"You're not on your own. You've got friends. You've got me. Dude, we're in this together, this break-up thing is just another bump in the road. One of the many bumps you'll have to go over during your lifetime." Sam reached over and grasped Blaine's hand reassuringly, "Let it all out, you've got my ear listening."

"I'm pretty sure that's the same thing my mom's therapist told her. Now she's dead and doesn't need a therapist anymore. She doesn't need anything anymore, neither does my dad." Blaine rambled. Sam squeezed his hand.

"Calm down, you're getting pent up. Take a breath and start again." Sam soothed. Blaine did as he was told.

"It's funny how even though they caused me so much pain and misery, I still love them. And at their funeral, I didn't give a speech or anything. I just stood silent and sullen, glaring at anyone who came near. I didn't even say a proper goodbye." Blaine let it all flood out in a wave of emotion, his eyes watering. He glanced down at Sam's hand, still squeezing his own.

"Enough about me, what about you, what's happened in your lifetime?" Blaine wiped his eyes.

"Um, there's not much to tell. I have a younger brother and sister. In my sophomore year, my Dad lost his job and we had to live in a motel. I looked after my family for a while but then my Dad got a job in Kentucky. I got a job in a bar, as a stripper. White Chocolate. Rachel and Finn found me and they brought me back here and we had that bust up." Sam chuckled, recalling the memory.

"'I'm not for sale'" Blaine quoted. Sam chuckled and jutted out his chin, "Take a swing. Finn told me that he found you beating the crap out of a bag, pretending it was mine and his face."

Blaine balled his hand into a fist and lightly bumped it against Sam's chin.

"How'd that feel?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The bag was much more satisfying."


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine and Sam talked for what seemed like hours, recalling Glee memories and happier times from their childhoods. They learnt about each other, they laughed, they cried. A bond was built that day, a bond that couldn't be broken. They'd got emotionally naked with each other, explaining simple frustrations and how they felt when they were with Kurt or Mercedes.

The ended up sprawled on the stage, Sam's back resting against the piano and Blaine just lying in the middle of the stage. The didn't attend any classes that day well except one, which was by accident. And they didn't even leave the auditorium. The class came to them. Glee club.

"Right guys, we're in the auditorium today because Figgins in having the lights in the choir room fixed so we can't be there. But we've been very fortunate to get the auditorium. Right...Blaine? Sam? What are you guys doing here?" They heard Mr Schue voices, confusion seeping in.

Blaine and Sam jolted upright, taken by surprise and very confused.

"We...um...weren't doing anything." Sam stammered, the words tripping over one another and trailing off. He locked eyes with Mercedes and promptly glanced at the floor. Blaine stood up and helped Sam to his feet, not daring to look at the Glee members, focusing solely on Mr Schue.

"We came here because we had a free period and we were just finishing up a song but then we got bored and just hung around." Blaine lied, shooting Sam a look.

"Ok guys, lets hear it!" Mr Schue clapped his hands before sitting down on a seat.

"Hear...what?" Sam asked, panic setting in his tone. Blaine patted him on the back before hissing, "The song. Follow my lead." Blaine made his way over to the piano and dragged it into the middle of the stage. He sat on the bench and adjusted the microphone before speaking again.

"We're just not sure if the song is very apropriate anymore, considering circumstance. But we'd worked hard on it so we decided to finish it." Blaine added finally daring to look at Kurt.

"Just sing it like you normally would. Hurry up though because I have a song." Rachel snapped in her pompous way.

"Fine we'd um...we'd like to dedicate this song to Kurt and Mercedes." Blaine muttered, trailing off before hitting the keys on the piano. He began to play.

**You've got that smile,**  
**That only heaven can make.**  
**I pray to God everyday,**  
**That you keep that smile.**

_Yeah, you are my dream,  
There's not a thing I won't do.  
I'd give my life up for you,  
'Cause you are my dream._

_**And baby, everything that I have is yours,**__  
__**You will never go cold or hungry.**__  
__**I'll be there when you're insecure,**__  
__**Let you know that you're always lovely.**_

**Boy, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now.  
One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.**

_If you had my child (_**little lady**_)  
You would make my life complete (_**little lady**_)  
Just to have your eyes on a little me.  
(_**That'd be mine forever**_)_

_**And baby, everything that I have is yours**__  
__**You will never go cold or hungry**__  
__**I'll be there when you're insecure**__  
__**Let you know that you're always lovely**_

Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right

now.

The band joined in.

_**One day when the sky is falling,**_  
_**I'll be standing right next to you,**_  
_**Right next to you.**_  
_**Nothing will ever come between us,**_  
_**I'll be standing right next to you,**_  
_**Right next to**__**you.**_

_We're made for one another  
Me and you  
And I have no fear  
I know we'll make it through_

**One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh**

_**One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.**_

_Oh nah nah__**  
**_**Oh yeah**_**  
Stand by my side  
When the sky falls down  
Oh baby  
**__I'll be there__**  
**_**I'll be there**

The band stopped playing and it was only Blaine on the piano, with the last verse.

**You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God, everyday  
to keep you forever. **

"See, it's kind of invalid now." Blaine said, trying to make light of it. He got up from the piano and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam glanced at him and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

"Well guys...that was powerful stuff. Kurt, Mercedes, what do you guys think, seeing as it was dedicated to you?" Mr Schue clapped, exuberantly, obviously not aware of recent events. Kurt broke out of his stupor at the sound of his name. He was shivering and looked like he was about to throw up. Mercedes squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"It makes me regret recent events. It was...great. Bravo!" Kurt whispered, clapping his hands.

"What did you think Mercedes?" Sam asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. He was testing her, to see if she'd lie or be honest. Sam could read Mercedes like a book and was amazed when he recognized her honesty. She was being honest all the time now.

"It was awesome." She choked out. Blaine stepped up next to Sam and stretched before patting Sam on the back and walking to the edge of the stage.

"It still applies. For me it still applies. Kurt it still applies." He said, watching Kurt with great intensity. Kurt nodded, "I know."

"It still applies to me. Mercedes I'll wait for as long as you need but know it still applies. It always has and always will." Sam said. Blaine felt a strange tugging at his heart strings, he could feel his eyes welling up. He jumped off the stage and sat in the row of seats behind Kurt. Sam joined him. Blaine leaned forward in his seat and rested his chin in the spaces between the seats. He could smell Kurt's scent, he could hear his breathing and could feel the warm breath on his face.

"You know, we could have another 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever!' moment." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered.

Why was Blaine doing this? Why was he giving Kurt a temptation he could barely deny? It made Kurt feel worse about the situation than he had before. He was all ready having second thoughts about the break-up and now Blaine was pushing all this to the fore. It wasn't fair, sure it was he that had called the relationship off. Sure it was Kurt that had broken Blaine's heart but he'd broken his own. As if he was reading Kurt's thoughts, Blaine's voice was in his ear again.

"We can make this right again, I mean look at Sam and Mercedes, they're holding hands. The performance...we hadn't practised. It was a lie for not turning up to classes. But it was spontaneous and I meant it. It came from the heart. Turn around and we can make this right. Turn around." Blaine whispered, pain evident in his voice yet traces of hope lingering. And Kurt was so tempted to turn around. He could feel Blaine's warm breath tickling the back of his neck, he could smell him and his hair gel.

Kurt's willpower crumbled as Blaine whispered once again, "Turn around. I love you." As his head turned to face Blaine, lips collided. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's face, as Rachel started to sing.

It was much like their first kiss. Nervous on the surface but knowing deep down it was right. It was so very right and what they wanted. It was a life-line. Kurt felt as if he'd been drowning without Blaine and now he was saved. He was on the surface. Somehow Blaine had managed to climb over the seats and settle into the seat next to Kurt, not breaking off the kiss, afraid if he did it would be the last one he got. Rachel stopped mid-song and cleared her throat.

"Eyes on me people!" She screamed arrogantly before starting the song again. Kurt finally drew back but left his forehead resting on Blaine's, his hand still cupping Blaine's cheek.

"We're better together, do you believe it now?"

"I do."


	18. Chapter 18

"We are better together but we need to learn to live without each other. We need to grow, to have new experiences apart. And that's why, I'm going to New York and you're going to finish school here and then you can go to any college you want to. We need our space to develop and grow and if we're right for each other, then we'll find each other again. Trust me I hate having to do this but it's for the best." Kurt whispered and Blaine pulled back from Kurt like he was white hot.

"So it didn't mean anything? The kiss just now, it didn't mean anything? It meant the world to me. It signified what I thought was reconciliation, love, the bumps in the road we can overcome. Don't tell me it didn't mean any of that to you." Blaine snarled, pain contorting his features, his voice more than a whisper. Rachel shot the pair an annoyed look but continued singing.

"Just think about it Blaine, just imagine how great the kiss will be when we get together forever. Just how sweet it will be." Kurt whispered, trying to soothe Blaine but it was too late. He'd set a spark of pain and hatred, a light in Blaine and now it had become a wildfire.

"I have, I've dreamed about our kiss on _our _wedding day. I've looked at rings for future reference but it was pointless! It was all pointless! Was it all just a big joke to you?" Blaine raged, his cheeks flushing. Kurt had never seen him this angry at anyone let alone the love of his life.

"Stop it right there Blaine. You're being silly, of course it wasn't a joke to me. I love you, I always will but we need time apart." Kurt snapped, his own temper rising. Blaine leapt out his seat and into the aisle. Kurt got up after him and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked. Blaine snatched his arm back and glared, the hurt obvious in his face. He didn't say anything, just glared. A cold shiver ran down Kurt's spine. It wasn't a look Kurt ever wanted to see again. An intense moment passed between the pair, eyes locked and mouths twisted with anger. Blaine broke the look first and stormed out of the auditorium.

Sam watched helplessly. Blaine was his best friend but there was a chance he could be Mercedes friend again. He looked down at their intertwined fingers. He didn't want to leave but Blaine was his best friend and he looked really upset. Before he could make up his mind, Mercedes squeezed his hand and nodded towards the door. Finn had gone after Blaine, no doubt to see what was going on. Rachel had stopped warbling on and everyone's eyes were on Kurt. Sam stood up and led Kurt back to his seat, as tears finally left Kurt's eyes and trailed down his face. He left Kurt in the comforting arms of Mercedes and went to find Blaine and Finn.

* * *

Blaine paced the locker room angrily, occasionally lashing out at the punchbag in the corner. He ran his fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly, his hands curling into fists. His life had got better then torn down in seconds. Amazing how only a few seconds could ruin a lifetime. He turned to the bag and lashed out, not caring that he wasn't wearing gloves or tape. His knuckles began to ache and his fingers hurt but he didn't care, even when his knuckles began to bleed. Sobs wracked his body as he attacked the bag, using his hands and feet now. Strong arms wrapped around him and dragged him away from the bag, before he did himself any permanent damage.

Blaine broke down, sobbing and reaching halfheartedly for the bag, desperate for an escape from this world. Sam had found him, beating the bag and sobbing. He'd arrived before Finn because he guessed this is where Blaine would come. He knew for a fact this is where Blaine came when he was angry or upset. Finn didn't and that was why Sam arrived first. He buried his face in the smaller boy's back, trying to be as comforting as he could, his arms still locked around Blaine's waist. He knew Blaine wasn't crying for the break-up, it was every pent up emotion that had built up inside him and they were now being released. He was grieving for the death of his parents, even if he acted like he didn't care, he was grieving for the death of his relationship, he was missing Cooper, he was emotionally damaged. Kurt had been his escape from the horror he lived through everday and now it was really over.

Finn arrived moments later and was shocked to see Sam already comforting the small boy. He didn't ask questions, he just watched. He knew he should go see how Kurt was, after all, Kurt was his brother but it was the way Blaine had barged from the room, looking like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders that had caused him to follow. He was intrigued by the look, the way Blaine had pulled his arm back and the look on his face.

Blaine became aware of his audience and tried to calm himself. He stopped shaking and soon afterwards he stopped crying. He took a deep, composing breath. He could feel the body behind him relax and some the restricting arms left his waist. He missed the warmth, the security of them, the way they tethered him to reality and stopped him getting lost. He turned around and found Sam, looking worried and confused. Finn loomed in the doorway.

"I wasn't aware I had an audience," Blaine croaked, trying to make a joke despite how crap he was feeling. It was like someone had reached into his chest, ripped out his heart, torn it to shreds and then spat on it before stomping it and shoving back in his chest. Finn stepped closer, looking awkward but curious.

"Blaine...what the hell happened?" Sure Finn could have phrased it better but he spoke without thinking and it was the only thing on his mind. What the hell had happened?

"Um...Kurt and I...broke up...again I um guess." Blaine tried sounding cheery, evening forcing an obvious fake smile on his features but it didn't reach his eyes. His puppy dog eyes were full of pain. Sam rested his hand comfortingly on his friend's shoulder.

Why did someone have to hurt his puppy?


End file.
